Butterflies
by bluejay
Summary: Having the Sanzoikkou guest in an inn is not your typical experience, as Yuen learns. Soon, conflicts in the town begin to show that they couldn't have come at a more appropriate time. At least it is so, for Yuen.
1. Guests at the Inn

Disclaimers: I don't own Saiyuki. Or any Chinese movie. The only things here that I own are the characters nobody's ever heard of.   
  
Warning: This story is more focused on the original characters and not on the cannon Saiyuki folks. If you want Saiyuki folks-centered fics, go look somewhere else. However, this is not a Mary Sue (I hope not.). There'll be romance, yes, but I'm not pairing my creations with cannon characters.  
  
*****  
  
"They look so beautiful," Yuen Lan murmured as she traced the coloured wings. "Almost like they're flying."  
  
"Together," rumbled Xia Liang's deep voice as he peered over her shoulder, his neck hovering above her tunic. "We made them together. So it only fits that they should fly together."  
  
"Hai," she carefully replaced the parchment into the neckline of her tunic and turned to smile at Xia. "Together."  
  
He gave her a smile of his own, his dark blue eyes twinkling in merriment. "Like us."  
  
She leaned back against his chest as his arms circled her. "Like us."  
  
The low roar of a metal vehicle cut through Yuen's daydream, replacing the warm embrace with the heat of the kitchen. A burning smell reached her nose. Yuen glanced down to find her strips of beef had turned mud-brown as it simmered in too little sauce.   
  
"No!" she yanked the pan off the stovetop but the burned meat was beyond saving. "Oh no…"  
  
"Yuen!" Wen Lan stalked into the kitchen, dark eyes smouldering with anger. "Look at what you've done with all your daydreaming! Don't you know how much meat costs these days?"  
  
"Gomen, okaasan."  
  
"Stop your sorry's and throw it before you smell up the entire kitchen and drive away our guests!"  
  
"Hai." Yuen practically ran to the back where the smoke wouldn't enter the rest of the inn.   
  
"What a waste…" Wen muttered as she passed.   
  
Yuen sighed as she dumped the burnt meat along with the rest of the garbage and went back, where one of the other cooks took the empty pan from her.   
  
"Your mother wants you up front." He told her as he retreated into the kitchen. "A group of four just came in."  
  
"Hai." Yuen half-turned and entered the inn proper. She went straight to the receiving desk where four men stood waiting; one of whom wore a monk's robe. "Ohayo gozaimasu."  
  
"Ohayo," one of them greeted politely, a monocle on his right eye. "We'd like to check in for a few days. Do you have rooms available?"  
  
"Hai." She returned his smile with a polite one of her own, remembering her mother's lesson on being courteous to their guests. She opened the logbook that lay on the desk and quickly scanned it for unused rooms. "You're in luck. Another group had just left and we have four rooms vacant."  
  
"We'll take them."  
  
Yuen turned the logbook around for them to sign, taking the gold card that was handed to her. She kept her face passive at the sight of the card though inwardly she felt fearful of any group who held a credit account given by the Sanbutsushin themselves. "The rooms will be ready in a few. Would you like to have something to eat first while you wait?"  
  
"Hai, that would be-"  
  
"Food?" another of the group leaped forward eagerly, and Yuen realized that it was a boy. "Did someone mention food? Haraheta…!"  
  
Then the boy had to hunch down when the tallest of the group dropped his hand on his head. "Bakasaru. Can't even wait for a few minutes." The tall man turned to Yuen, his crimson eyes glinting. "Ignore him. There's nothing but food inside that head."  
  
"Ah…Hai…"  
  
"And he doesn't even know the difference between lunch and breakfast."  
  
"Teme!"  
  
Yuen stifled her giggle, thinking it would be rude to laugh at a guest. But she couldn't stop the corners of her mouth from lifting.   
  
The tall man continued, ignoring the boy's protests. "Nani mo da?"  
  
"Yuen Lan,"  
  
"'Yuen Lan.' It's a pretty name for a pretty lady…"  
  
"Watch your manners, kappa." The tall man suddenly hunched forward as well when what looked like a white fan connected with his head.   
  
He rose just as quickly to glare at the monk behind him. "You just mind your own business, namagusa bouzu!"  
  
"Maa maa," The one with the monocle held a hand up as he tried to placate them. His deep green eyes were mirthful crescents when he turned back to her. "Don't mind them. They're like this everyday."  
  
"Hai," She closed the logbook and tucked it into a drawer, quickly writing down the card number in another book as well as the two receipts Wen wanted. When she was done, she returned the card and raised her other hand to indicate the organized row of tables beyond the front desk, most being used while a handful remained empty. "Choose a table for yourselves. I'll get someone with you soon."  
  
"Arigato gozaimasu."  
  
Yuen watched the four of them move towards a table at the far end of the room, where the rest of the inn could be seen easily. Because of the placing of the tables, the ones near the wall were usually a short distance farther from the rest, making its occupants seem aloof from the others. She and Xia used to occupy one of those tables back then.   
  
Yuen sighed and went back to the kitchen, pushing the image of Xia away in her mind.   
  
"Did you invite them to eat?" Wen's voice was the first thing that reached her as soon as she entered.   
  
"Hai, okaasan." She kept her voice low and respectful as she met her mother's dark eyes. "They reserved the four rooms the other group left."   
  
"Good." Wen nodded, a small, proud smile tinged her coarse lips. She nodded again, towards the small pad Yuen kept in her apron's pocket. "You take care of their orders. The others have guests of their own."   
  
"Hai."   
  
Wen moved off to watch over one of the cooks as he tossed the yellowed rice into the air, expertly mixing with it the bowl of green peas beside the stove. He bent to adjust the leaping flames as Yuen turned to the door again.   
  
Someone had already given the group four menus, to which she was thankful. It'll save her time and energy not having to go back and forth from the table and the menu rack. She pulled the small pad from her pocket and proceeded to the group as they scanned the menu.   
  
"Konnichiwa. Would you like to order now?"   
  
"Ah, hai-"   
  
"I want fried noodles and shrimp dumplings and," the youngest of the group interrupted, his strange golden eyes jumping back and forth as he recited from the menu. Yuen had to frantically write three words per second just to keep up. "…and pork buns and fried rice and steamed chicken."   
  
"We'll have some beer and sake as well." added the gentle, green-eyed one when the boy was finished.   
  
"Hai. I'll bring them over in a bit." She bowed politely and took the menus from them, sighing in relief as she turned back to the kitchen. Her hand was cramping from the speed-writing she had to do. As she stepped through the doors, hoping that the cook would recognize her scrawls and not bring it to the attention of her mother, she never expected the yelling that greeted her.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: I suppose this is what happens when you mix a business course with creative writing. Any mistakes? Tell me! 


	2. Thievery

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Saiyuki. That honor belongs to the great Kazuya Minekura. I also don't own any Chinese movie whatsoever. I do however, own the names never heard of in here.   
  
*****  
  
"Get out! Get out of my inn!"   
  
Yuen barely registered her mother's words when she saw the figure fleeing through the back door.   
  
That brief glimpse was enough for her to recognize the figure. "Eu-meh?"   
  
The girl was already through the door; Yuen's call unheard. She started to run after the girl when Wen's voice cut through.   
  
"Yuen!"   
  
"Okaasan?"   
  
Wen stormed through several of the kitchen staff overly focused on their work and stopped a few steps before her. "Yuen. Take over Eu-meh's duties. She won't be coming back here."   
  
"N-naze, okaasan?"   
  
Anger flared in her mother's eyes as she spoke with barely concealed rage. "I found out she was doctoring the records and keeping part of the money to herself. So I fired her. You'll take over for her until I find a replacement."   
  
For a moment, Yuen could only gape in surprise. She hadn't expected anyone to do something like this. She and her mother had always treated the staff like they were family. To have one of them betray her mother so...  
  
Wen waited in front of her, sharp eyes flashing with impatience until she finally answered, "H-hai, okaasan."   
  
Her mother wordlessly nodded in satisfaction and left through the doorway leading to the rest of the inn, her brisk pace a sign that she was still seething. As the door swung close, everyone in the kitchen started talking, like a pile of unbalanced dishes falling over at once.   
  
"Can't believe it was Eu-meh of all people!" "Surely she must have a reason-" "What reason is there? She stole and that's it." "Do you think she had help?" "What do you-"   
  
"Yuen!"   
  
She turned at the sound of her name. Luen ran up to her, a towel draped over his arm. He was grinning widely as he spoke. "I heard about you taking over for Eu-meh. Mind switching duties with me?"  
  
"Ne?" She blinked in surprise. "I-I wouldn't mind normally demo, okaasan-"  
  
"I'll deal with her later. Besides, what's the harm in letting me take care of the records for just a few days? Your mother trusts me anyway."  
  
"Anou, but why would you want to switch duties?"  
  
His brown eyes glinted cheerfully. "Because I had the bad luck of being assigned to do the dishes. You know I hate doing the dishes."  
  
"It still won't keep you from that duty for a few weeks or so."  
  
"I know but at least I get out of it this time." He grinned even wider, showing a row of crooked teeth. "So, will you?"  
  
Knowing that nothing was going to make Luen change his mind, Yuen sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yoshi!" Luen pumped a fist into the air. "I owe you one!" he called to her as he dashed off into the records room. Yuen managed to snag the towel away from him before he took three steps.  
  
She sighed again and was about to walk towards the washing area when the inn door flew open.  
  
"Yuen!" Wen's anxious eyes glanced around the kitchen before they settled on her. A relieved smile blossomed on her mother's face. "You didn't tell me Genjo Sanzo Houshi himself came to this inn."  
  
"Gomen, okaasan. I thought you already knew-"  
  
"Never mind that." She waved her hand in dismissal. "I changed my mind. Genjo Sanzo Houshi deserves to be waited on by someone more important than a waitress. No, I want you, as my daughter, to serve him instead. I'll get someone else to take over your duties."  
  
"Demo, okaasan-"  
  
"No buts," Wen's eyes held pride in them as she spoke. "Genjo Sanzo Houshi is a monk of the highest rank. If you serve him well, he might intercede on our behalf and help us gain a better life in our next life. If," her dark eyes looked sharply at Yuen, "you serve him well."  
  
"Hai, okaasan."  
  
"Good. Now go and give him those nuts I keep for special guests."  
  
"Hai." Yuen scurried away to do as her mother asked, all the while becoming more anxious in her movements. She didn't expect the monk to be so highly ranked. She thought he was just an ordinary one, traveling with his friends. They did act like friends, after all.   
  
But her mother knew best. Wen had been a regular visitor to the temples in her days, she must know.  
  
Yuen rushed into the storeroom where they kept their food supplies. She passed shelves of groceries – in cans, in jars, and in packs - until she reached one that was only half-full. A variety of smaller sized jars stood in neat rows at eye-level. She turned and pushed at them, searching for that one jar…   
  
It was standing in between two jars of shelled peanuts, both salted. The jar she wanted however contained more expensive, flour coated nuts. Her mother doesn't always come by this kind of nuts so she didn't allow the staff to serve it to their guests.   
  
Yuen pulled the jar out and hurried into the kitchen where she grabbed a small plate to pour out some of the nuts. She marked the level of the nuts on the jar's side before she entered the inn proper, picking up a steaming teapot from the stovetop and four cups almost as an afterthought. They looked as though they were discussing something when Yuen approached them. The boy was shifting his eyes between the monk and the green-eyed man while the tall one spoke with a casual expression on his tanned face. They really didn't seem so out of place.  
  
"Ano, sumimasen," she greeted them politely, bending down to place the dish of nuts in the middle of the table. "Okaasan thought you might want to have something to munch on while we prepare your food." She set the four cups in front of them and began pouring out the newly heated tea. "She also said that I'll be serving you during your stay."  
  
"That's not necessary-"  
  
"Hai, arigato, Yuen-san." The green-eyed one interrupted the monk.  
  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"Iya, please don't trouble yourself so much."  
  
"Hai. Arigato gozaimashita." She bowed politely and was about to leave when the monk's deep voice caught her.   
  
"Oi, you're the only one to serve us?"  
  
"Hai, Sanzo-sama. I-"  
  
"Why?"  
  
She blinked at his interruption. "Pardon?"  
  
He turned to face her, his dark eyes gazing at her so intently she felt a slight shiver run down her spine. "Why are you the only one to serve us?"  
  
"A-anou…Okaasaan…"  
  
"O-oi Sanzo." The tall man said lazily. "You're scaring her."  
  
The monk continued to stare at her without once glancing in his direction. "Wen Lan?"  
  
"H-hai. Wen Lan's my mother."  
  
"She's been to Chang'An before, hasn't she?"  
  
Yuen nodded, albeit shakily. "She's visited most of the temples in China when she was young. My grandfather was a devout Buddhist. He was a traveling merchant before he decided to settle here."  
  
The blond monk nodded and turned away. She sighed in relief, her knees feeling like they couldn't hold her weight. "I'll be near when you need me."   
  
She bowed again and left, wondering why Genjo Sanzo Houshi would be so interested in a middle-classed woman like her mother.  
  
*****  
  
A/N: Great. I'm blabbering away again.


	3. Flutters

Disclaimers: Read the previous disclaimers.

*****  
  
Lunch passed quickly without Yuen having to be called more than twice to serve the group of four. She only had to make sure to bring the various dishes the boy had ordered as soon as the previous ones were empty. The boy practically inhaled whatever she placed in front of him, stopping only to drink. He was even faster when the tall one began to filch some of the food.

"Ero kappa! That's mine!"

"Oh? I don't see your name on it."

"Teme...!"

"Looking for a fight, chibi saru?"

"I'm not a saru kono ero kappa!"

"Bakasaru. Chibi saru. Gakichu saru."

"Ero ero ero kappa!"

"Damare!" Twin sounds of harisen smacking against flesh resounded through the sudden silence in the inn.The green-eyed man calmly ate his share, eyes those same mirthful crescents as the monk took his seat and resumed eating. Yuen counted half a minute before the other two went back to eating - two minutes before they went back to arguing. She had lost count when exactly did Sanzo Houshi-sama threaten them with his gun, only for them to return to the same pattern minutes later.

Yuen felt herself smiling as she watched them, their lively antics reminding her of the stints Xia would do when things seemed to go slow. She could remember when he used to kid around with the staff as though he was a part of the family. It wasn't as if her mother was cruel to them. She treated them fairly enough...

"Sumimasen, Yuen-san," the green-eyed man said apologetically, startling her out of her thoughts. "We must be disrupting your work."

She blinked at him for a second - it was almost as if...

"Iya, iya," she shook her head vigorously, grinning back at him as she pushed the memory away. "You're not being difficult at all."

"Ah, so that... sad smile wasn't for us then?"

"Ne? Oh... iya, that wasn't... for you. I just... remembered something, that's all." She gave a slight bow, still retaining her grin. "Is there anything you want me to help with?"

"Nandemo nai. I was just concerned."

"Hai." She bowed again and took the stack of dishes that had been gradually piling up on their table. She then turned around to bring the dirty dishes to the busing station, whirling on her toes to pick up the next set of dishes from the counter and returned to the group of four. That became her routine for the rest of their lunch before they headed up to their rooms, their arguing still audible from the stairway.

Yuen found herself still grinning at their liveliness before she remembered her duties. She quickly shook her head and told herself not to look like a lunatic and went back to work. Cleaning up after them didn't take long, as the dishwashers had already started washing the dirty plates as soon as she brought them.  
She had just set the last set of utensils for the table when she felt, rather than heard, someone watching her. "Sumimasen,"

Yuen whirled around with a start - found that it was only green-eyed man - and let out the breath she was holding. She smiled politely at him, bowing a little. "Xia - I mean - hai, what can I do for you?" Yuen mentally scolded herself for slipping, but the green-eyed man didn't seem to mind. 

"Sumimasen if I startled you," he said in that gentle tone of his, keeping his distance as he smiled the whole time. "Demo, do you know where the nearest grocery is?"

"It's behind the shops across the inn," she gestured with her hands. "Go to the left end of this street, go through the passage beside Lee-san's herbal shop, and you're there."

"Ahh, arigato gozaimasu."

"You're welcome."

He nodded cheerfully and turned to leave. Without taking a single step towards the entrance, he looked back at her. "Anou, may I know who Xia is?"

Yuen felt her cheeks heat up, embarrassed that he remembered her slip. "Eto... Xia is... was my boyfriend. We were about to be engaged when... anou..." she forced herself to talk through the sudden lump in her throat, telling herself that it was years ago and that she should be done crying over it. "...something came up and he had to leave. Gomen if I offended you demo, you remind me so much of him."

"Sou desu ne." He gave her a carefree grin. "Well, I'd better be going now. Sayonara."

"Hai. Sayonara."

She was still watching until the door swung closed on his back. Only then did she realize that her heart was beating faster than normal and that her face was heating up. 

Yuen shot back to her duties to hide her blush. She wasn't crushing over one of their guests. She wasn't.

Before she knew it, she had breezed through her duties in the inn's restaurant and was now in the laundry room. For a moment, she had forgotten what she was to do... The sight of the orderly piles of towels and bed covers reminded her.

Yuen could almost slap herself for forgetting her 'special' duty. She ran up the service stairs two steps at a time, stopping only when she had reached the appropriate floor. She paused to straighten her cloth wrapped hair, wiped off the slight sweat she had made, opened the door to the inn's hallway, and casually strolled down the corridor with the laundry basket under her arm. The green-eyed one had left his room, which means she could change the beddings without him having to oversee her work. She could only hope that the others were leaving as well.

She was passing through their portion of the hallway when one of their rooms swung open, revealing the blond monk.

"Konbanwa, Sanzo-sama." she greeted him courteously.

"Hn." he stepped into the corridor as he called over his shoulder, "Saru! Hurry up or I'll leave you behind!"

"Hai, hai!" came a muffled reply. Yuen thought she heard the click and rattle of a doorknob before the muffled voice spoke up. "Na Sanzo! The door's stuck!"

"Just hurry the fuck up! I'm leaving!"

"Matte, Sanzo!" Banging on the door - Yuen was already rushing to help the boy out. "The door's really stuck!"

"I'm not waiting for you any longer!"

"Na...!" More banging.

Yuen was only a few steps away when the whole door collapsed right in front of her.

The boy jumped out, strange golden eyes glinting as he bounded out of the room. "Chotto matte, Sanzo-!"

"Kono bakasaru!" A loud thwack reverberated through the open doorway. "How many times have I told you to think before you break something! Now we'll have to fucking pay for that damn door!"

"Ite! Sanzo! The door was really stuck!" Several thwacking sounds followed his protest.

Yuen sprinted towards the hallway, fearful for the boy. "Yamete!"

Both monk and boy looked at her sharply; wide-open surprise on the boy's face and guarded patience on the other's. Sanzo Houshi held a harisen in mid-air, poised to strike while the boy sat on the floor with both arms raised to shield his head. 

Yuen abruptly lowered her gaze to the ground, immediately feeling ashamed that she had dared to interrupt a high-ranking monk. The panicked words she was about to shout fell silent in her throat. She swallowed and tried a more meek tone. "Sumimasen, Sanzo Houshi-sama. It's our fault we didn't check the door first. We'll be the ones to pay for the repairs. In the meantime, I could assign you another room in place of this one."

Silence reigned, followed by the shifting of cloth. "Hn. Do as you like." More shifting, then the sound of retreating footsteps. "Iku zo, Goku."

"Hai!"

*****  
  
A/N: Uhm, uh, er, the next chapter will be out by next Wednesday. I'm trying to work on a Wednesday to Wednesday basis.


	4. Irony

The un-claimer strikes again. 

***** 

Yuen let go of the breath she was holding and willed her heart to calm its pounding. Her mother would blame her for the door, she was sure of it. Wen would also scold her for humiliating a high-ranking monk, especially in front of his follower. But she had done it. Done it to spare the boy punishment…and maybe to keep Sanzo Houshi-sama from enacting his anger elsewhere. She never disobeyed her mother. 

She slowly dragged herself into the room the boy had just vacated, seeing the broken door on the ground as though accusing her of negligence. She should have checked their rooms before they used it, she realized now. Or at least sent someone to do it for her. Wen would definitely blame this one on her. 

"Oi," the voice startled Yuen out of her thoughts. She spun around to see the tall man leaning against the doorframe, looking at her curiously. "That looks…broken." 

"Eh? Oh! Hai hai," she bowed, grinning sheepishly. "But it's alright. It was due for a repair anyway-" 

"The saru did it, didn't he?" 

Yuen blinked. "Ne?" 

"Goku. The bakasaru." He stepped into the room, his hands in his pants pockets. "He knocked it down, didn't he?" 

"Anou…" 

"Kono bakasaru." She heard him mutter while he flashed her a grin, just a step or two away so that she could see the twin scars on his cheek. "No need to defend that saru. He always acts before he thinks." 

"Anou, I wasn't defending him. Really." She managed to keep her grin from shaking. "Demo, I need to prop this door up so no one would trip over it-" 

"Oh? Let me," he took two long strides to the door and effortlessly picked it up. "Where do you want this?" 

"R-right here is fine…" she stammered, her eyes wide at his display of strength. He was as strong as Xia – maybe even stronger! And Xia was already the strongest one in the town… 

The tall man propped the door where she indicated. "How's that?" 

"Hai, that's perfect," she felt heat come up to her cheeks. "Arigato gozaimashita." 

"Nandemo nai." He turned to face her fully, his hands in his pockets once again. "So, you have a boyfriend?" 

Her mind blanked out for a moment in surprise before it dredged up memories – she quickly pushed them away, pushed the choking tears away as she refused to meet his strange red-eyed gaze. It was embarrassing to break down in front of a guest. 

"I…used to…" She forced herself to smile cheerfully at him. "But he's gone now. Left a year or two ago." 

"Hontou?" He inched closer to her until Yuen found herself backing away. "Why would he leave a pretty girl like you?" 

"I-it wasn't...he didn't really mean to…demo…" she didn't know how to explain it. How could she tell him that he left because he couldn't live in the town anymore? She turned to look at something else other than his eyes. She didn't think she could stand the curiosity gleaming there. "I-it's not something I want to talk about." 

"Aa." He finally stopped coming closer. "Don't look so sad." 

"Eh?" 

"It makes me want to ask you out." 

Yuen stared at him in disbelief. "A-anou…" 

"Gojyo. Sha Gojyo." 

"Gojyo-san…I have work to do…" 

"After work then." 

"Demo..." 

His face was only inches away from hers. She tried to back away but the wall stopped her. Her nostrils were filled with the scent of his cigarette brand. "G-Gojyo-san…" 

He grinned casually at her and turned away. "Go back to work, Yuen-san." 

"Anou…hai…" but he was already in the hallway by the time she regained her voice. She breathed in relief as she tried to calm her pounding heart, and then she berated herself for feeling relieved. This incident with the tall man wasn't done yet, she knew. Was he really being serious with what he said? 

Not that she wasn't available now, with Xia gone. 

Yuen found herself touching the folded parchment within her dress. If she closed her eyes, she could almost see him as he was back then; his black hair neatly tied back at his nape, tanned skin that held so much strength in his ropy muscles, and his blue, blue eyes always smiling at her. He never reeked of day-old sweat, no matter what work he did. Xia always took a bath before he came to see her. Always. 

She sighed to herself and willed the memory away. Work called her, so she went downstairs quickly to tell her mother of the broken door - and perhaps lie to her about it. 

Wen's imploring voice greeted her at the foot of the stairs. She found her mother speaking with Sanzo Houshi-sama with both her hands clasped respectfully on her chest. "-an honor if a high ranking monk such as yourself would preach at the town square," she was saying. "It would definitely bring the devout closer to the Buddha." 

"Hn." The monk's deep voice carried over to Yuen. "If you're so devout, you don't need me to preach." 

"Ah, of course, Sanzo Houshi-sama. But surely it would dispel the fear of youkai, wouldn't it? It has been a constant worry of the townspeople," Wen's expression never changed. "That the youkais would begin their siege anytime soon. It feels as though this town will never be rid of the fear." 

Silence reigned at Wen's statement. Yuen held her breath wondering, no, _fearful_ of the monk's reply. But there was none. 

Instead, Sanzo Houshi-sama turned abruptly and left through the door to the restaurant. He never looked back as he threw over his shoulder, "True freedom may simply be in having a place to return to." And then he was gone. 

Yuen turned to her mother, pausing at the frown she saw. 

"Yuen," 

"Hai?" 

Wen opened her mouth to say something, hesitated, and shook her head, saying, "Nothing," as she started to leave. "Continue serving Sanzo Houshi-sama and his companions." 

"Hai." 

While the door closed behind her mother, Yuen couldn't help but feel as though Sanzo Houshi's last words were meant for her. She had to admit that it was a silly notion, even if she couldn't quite dispel it. So she decided to push it to the back of her mind until she could figure out what it means. She shouldn't let something like that distract her from work. Wen was already scolding her for daydreaming too much. 

Yuen started to return to her room duty when she realized that she hadn't told her mother about the door. 

She sprinted for the door. Wen had only taken a few steps when Yuen reached her. "Okaasan," 

Stern dark eyes turned to her questioningly and, taking a deep breath, Yuen dropped her gaze to the floor. "Okaasan, the bathroom door to one of the rooms is broken." 

"What happened." 

She winced before replying. "It got stuck. I accidentally knocked it down when I tried to fix it." 

She could feel her mother's anger bore holes through her feeble lie. But Yuen had no choice. Not if she didn't want her mother to find out the room was one she gave to Sanzo Houshi's party. 

"Does any of the staff know that it might get stuck?" Wen's tone held barely controlled anger. Yuen was almost glad she caught up with her other in the restaurant. Wen would never explode in public. 

"Iie." She shook her head slowly, eyes still on the polished floor. "Gomen, okaasan. I should have checked it-" 

"I've already taught you what to do about problems like these." Wen interrupted. "You'll be the one paying for the repairs since you're the one who broke it." 

"Hai, okaasan." She bowed politely before she practically fled into the kitchen, panting. Her smile wasn't forced, though. At least her mother believed her little lie. 

Night soon fell without further incident. 

Yuen stepped into her room, feeling the day's exhaustions on her back and legs. She was looking forward to a restful sleep that night, dreams notwithstanding. The things that happened with the Sanzo-ikkou weighed heavily on her mind, making her think of Xia once again. They had reminded her of him; of his antics, his gentleness, his inhuman strength, so much so that she almost felt as if he had returned to her. But she knew it was impossible. Xia would never return, not when things remained as they were. 

She sighed to herself at the sweet memories the two of them shared, clutching at the folded parchment hidden in her dress. They had both loved butterflies for their beauty and freedom, so different from what everyone expected of them. The town's restrictions had forced Xia away, though the same restrictions brought them together. It was irony in itself. 

She was just about to change into her nightclothes when a hand clamped over her mouth. 

***** 

A/N: The thing about school is that it doesn't help keep me on schedule. 


	5. Surprises

Dizzy disclaimer applies apples. 

*****  
  
"Shh! It's me!" a voice hissed in her ear."Eu-meh?" She stopped struggling as soon as she recognized the voice. Eu-meh's hand lifted from her mouth. 

"Eu-meh! What are you doing here?""I came to warn you," the girl stepped back to sit at the edge of the bed, all the while keeping her gaze steadily on Yuen. "Yuen." 

"Warn me? Of what?" 

Eu-meh smiled, her lips in a thin line. "I've gone to them. Right after your mother fired me." 

"Who 'them'?" 

"Them." She tossed her long hair over her shoulder casually. "The people your ex-boyfriend's with." 

For a moment, Yuen swore her heart stopped. She knew, as well as anyone, what "people" Eu-meh was referring to. "Y-you went to them?" She couldn't stop her voice from trembling. "Why?" 

"Because," Eu-meh curled her lips in a sneer. "I've been working for them ever since they left the village. That's how long I've been swindling from your mother. And you never even knew! Some control you had." 

Yuen blinked at the sudden aggressiveness in her friend. She had always known Eu-meh to be a passive sort of person, though there were times when she saw jealous rage glinting in the other's eyes. But she paid them no heed as the girl was seemingly in control of her wrath. Until now. 

"And don't you start defending your mother." Eu-meh continued, rolling her eyes towards the ceiling. "That hag's too strict for her own good. I wonder why you haven't run away yet." Her light-colored eyes became thoughtful as she turned to Yuen. "Or, is that why you insisted on sticking with your ex-boyfriend so much? A personal rebellion of sorts?" 

"So my mother isn't perfect," Yuen clenched her fists tight until they trembled. She wouldn't let anyone speak of her mother that way. It was true though, but to be so contemptuous about it, and from someone who betrayed them – her mother - by stealing her own hard-earned money! "That doesn't make you any more so." 

Eu-meh rolled her eyes again. "It was one reason why I liked the idea of stealing from under her upturned nose." She shook her head. "But I'm not here to talk about that. As I said, I came to warn you." 

"Of what?" 

She gave Yuen a look, as though she expected Yuen to have known the answer or at least figured it out. "Of them! That's what." 

"Who-" 

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Eu-meh half-rose from the bed in irritation. "They're going to attack the town in just a few days! A few days!" 

"Nani!" Yuen gasped in surprise. "B-but why?" 

"Simple. Where do you think they're spending all the money I stole for them?" 

"To buy supplies?" 

"Supplies for an all-out war." 

"A war! W-why?" 

Eu-meh shrugged, tossing her hair back over her shoulder as she settled back down on the bed. "Why don't you go and ask them? Or better yet, ask Xia." 

"Nani?" 

"He's been missing you. For a long time. Ever since he left, in fact." 

Yuen tried to suppress the rising hope she felt. "H-he does?" 

"Yeah." Eu-meh smiled wistfully. "When he left you behind, I thought I'd have a chance at him. So I could win against you. It's why I volunteered to give them the money they need." Her tone became disappointed. "But he never forgot about you. Never. Except when he's insane, of course." 

"I…of course…demo…" 

"Go on and see him. Their camp is just a mile or two away from here. Just keep walking straight into the forest. One of their scouts would see you coming and escort you." A smirk appeared on her face. "I'm sure Xia would love it very much, to see you again." 

"Xia…" Yuen clutched at the parchment in her dress again. To see him again…after these years… 

"I'd better get going." Eu-meh rose from the bed and turned towards the window beside the bed. "But don't forget. In a few days, you'd better be as far away from here as possible." 

"Hai." Eu-meh's form dropped from the sill. Yuen stepped towards it and tried to penetrate the darkness outside the window for a glimpse of her. But she found none. Trusting that the other was capable enough to take care of herself, Yuen closed the shutters. 

She hardly slept that night. The thought of seeing Xia again haunted her whenever she closed her eyes. And then the thought of the impending attack made her heart beat faster. She wondered countless times that night, trying to think of a reason why Xia and the others would want to attack the town. It seemed absurd, with the fact that they came from the town as well. If they attacked, they would be fighting – and killing – people they've known ever since childhood. Why? 

No answer came to her. No amount of tossing and turning gave her one. 

Yuen gave one final sigh got out of bed. She padded to her dresser and carefully, quietly, opened the mahogany doors. She pushed back the clothes hanging neatly on the single rack and pulled out the bulky pack she had hidden at the bottom. 

The moon cast enough light through the window for her to make out the clothes in the pack: a corset to press tightly around her chest, a man's loose tunic and pants, a brown leather belt, and equally brown shoes. She dressed into these as quietly as she could, reminded of the time years ago when she had to disguise herself as a boy. Only then her mother was there to help her, as it was Wen's idea for Yuen to learn how to run an inn in a boy's school. The town had restricted that kind of education to the boys as they disapproved mixing boys and girls learning together and there weren't enough women to teach the girls about running an inn. 

There was a white ribbon in the pile and she used it to tie her hair in a bun. She had met Xia in the school and they had spent as much time as they could watching butterflies together, even if Wen told her not to. But they had both loved each other. And the other townspeople didn't mind. Until that day. 

When she was done, Yuen gave herself a final glance in a small mirror to make sure she didn't forget anything. The tunic fell straight to her waist, effectively hiding her curves. Her shoulder length hair no longer had its luster, tied as it was. And her face… 

She straightened her back, letting an almost haughty expression fall on her face. And she was no longer Yuen but Zhe Yan, one of the sons of the rich Hua Jiang. 

She slipped out of the window as quietly as she could, carefully scaling down the wall until she felt firm ground beneath her. The night was silent all around her, darkness shrouding everything. She could hardly see beyond the little lighting left by the buildings. But it'll have to be enough. 

Her soft soled shoes made only light, slapping sounds as she jogged through the streets. She had lived in the town all her life; she had practically memorized the way outside. Even at night she could see glimpses of the landmarks she had chosen. Make a right at Cheng-san's house then pass Peng-san's restaurant. 

She could see the tall archway of the town's entrance looming before her, a silent girder blocking out a portion of the night sky. She paused beneath the arch, glancing about this way and that to make sure no one saw her. Nothing moved in the night, the only sound the chirping the crickets made. Her winded lungs gotten used to the chill air; she ran again, past the entrance, past the short empty field cleared just beyond the gate, and into the forest that stood near the town. 

The air was chillier under the trees with the day's sunlight blocked by the thick canopy of leaves. It was also much darker. She shivered when a breeze blew against her sweaty clothes. The darkness and silence felt oppressing. She didn't know if she was doing the right thing. 

But she clenched her fist and walked deeper into the forest. Eu-meh had said to continue walking until one of them would see her. She wondered if that scout had seen her yet. Or did they actually send a scout as Eu-meh said? What if they had moved places tonight, now that her mother found out about Eu-meh. Would she even be able to meet Xia? 

She shook her head and continued walking. This wasn't the time for doubts. Doubting only made her want to go back; to the town, the inn…her mother. And if what Eu-meh said about the impending attack was true… 

_Stop thinking about it!_ she scolded herself. There were too many questions, too many theories that haven't been proven. It might only be a misunderstanding, after all. There might not even _be_ an attack. She could almost smile to herself. 

But the sudden prickling at the back of her neck made all thoughts of smiling disappear. Youkai. 

***** 

A/N: Sorry if I seem to be stretching out the story. I do have an end in sight. But when I started writing out the parts, it just kept getting longer and longer… Gwah, I feel like this is turning into a fine mess. 


	6. Something Had Happened

Disclaimers apply.

*****

Almost as abruptly as it came, the prickling vanished. She turned at the crackling of a twig, seeing only darkness for a moment before a darker shadow moved to stand in front of her. 

"Zhe Yan." 

"Xia?" she squinted her eyes, trying to see the figure whose voice she remembered in her dreams. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"I-I came to see you." She suppressed the rising joy in her heart, trying to remain calm. It's been years since he left. She wasn't sure if he changed or not; if she could really trust Eu-meh's word that he still loves her. "It's… about Eu-meh." 

"Eu-meh?" 

"She told me something tonight. That you and the other youkai with you were planning to attack the town." 

Silence greeted her statement. And then, "It won't change things." 

"Ne?" she started. "What do you mean?" 

His shadow loomed larger, his voice louder. "Our plans won't change. Whatever you say to me; it won't change anything." 

"But-! The town! And everyone we've known-!" 

"Has been attacking us ever since we left." 

She stiffened at the interruption, her mind freezing as his words sank in. "N-Nani…?" 

He placed his hands on her shoulders as he came nearer. His breath blew several strands of hair away from her face, filling her nose with his pine scent. He was so close she could almost kiss him… 

And then he did; his warm lips brushing against hers in a brief contact. Yuen felt heat rise to her cheeks, right before he pulled away. Her mind spun at the suddenness of it, her lips tingling. "Xia…" 

"G…Sumimasen…Yuen." His hands fell to his sides. 

"Xia, I-" 

"Don't come back here, Yuen. It's dangerous for you." His shadow kept growing smaller as he stepped back. 

"N-Naze? Matte kudasai…!" 

He paused a moment. Yuen tried to close the distance between them but his voice stopped her. 

"Don't, Yuen." 

"Demo-" 

"I said don't! You can't be with me, Yuen. Not anymore." 

"Demo, Eu-meh said-" 

"Never mind what Eu-meh said. You can't be with me. And I can't be with you. It's…the way things are." 

She could almost feel the tears coming at the resigned tone in his voice. In all the years he had been gone, she had secretly hoped… And now to have him say it… 

"Xia. What do you mean, by 'the way things are?'" 

His sigh was audible in the near-silence of the night. "I've told you, Yuen. Humans and youkai can no longer mingle together like it was before. An imperfection in a butterfly's wings can no longer become as perfect as it once was no matter how much you redo it." 

"I don't understand. What happened…in between you leaving and now?" 

A brief silence, followed by a reply so soft she had to strain to hear it. "The townspeople…happened." He stepped closer to her again, and then she felt his hand take hers. "Come. I'll show you." 

They moved through the forest, or in Yuen's case, dragged in it. There was so little light underneath the thick canopy she could only see blackness everywhere, with the darker shadows of trees imposing on it. Xia's steps though were quiet and sure, his grip powerful around hers. She stumbled in her first few steps before she decided to trust his night vision completely. 

She wondered where Xia was taking her, what he wants her to see. Something about the townspeople? What about the townspeople? 'Has been attacking us ever since we left,' Xia had said. Did he mean the townspeople, everyone she's known since childhood, has been…? 

Xia couldn't mean it, could he? He couldn't. 

And yet…Yuen knew that it was possible. Her mother's hatred of the youkais - and Xia in particular - was only a part of it. She had seen the stares often enough, when the youkai had just left. She had also seen the fear whenever there were rumors of a youkai attack. It was possible there were human attacks as well.

"We're here." She looked up at the sound of his voice, and her thoughts immediately froze at the sight that greeted her. 

The moonlight shone clearly enough on this clearing, shone brightly on the numerous bodies that were strewn all over the place as thought someone just scattered them at whim. Discarded weapons glinted here and there, some still with the dark stain of dried blood on them. 

The night breeze suddenly shifted course and brought the coppery scent to them. Yuen was too stunned to even take a step back from the overpowering smell. She had handled enough meat while working that she could easily recognize the scent, but not enough that she could breathe it without nausea rising in her stomach. 

"Look closely," Xia murmured. She had to step forward to do so, forcing herself to breathe shallowly to keep from puking. 

She didn't see anything different at first until she saw sharp nails in their hands - and the tapering ears. She was staring at youkai corpses, ranging from the very young to the very old, with only one or two humans among them. And then these humans were adults.

"They attacked one of our settlements a few days ago." Xia told her in a low voice. "Killed everyone they saw. We weren't expecting them to come so early and with so many." He let out a noisy sigh. Yuen wondered how he could bear the scent of the carnage. "It's been like this ever since we left. The townspeople would attack and we would defend as much as we can. We daren't try to attack them. Not only do they outnumber us, but they've also the advantage when it comes to fortifications."

"Haven't you tried talking to them? To the officials?"

"We did. Those we sent were killed outright."

"What if-"

"It won't work, Yuen!"

She spun to face him at the anger in his voice. But he was looking at the ground, not meeting her gaze. "Some of us have already left to live elsewhere. But we know it's the same everywhere else. So some of us decided to stay here, take our chances at surviving alongside them." When he looked at her again, Yuen thought tears were glistening in his eyes. "This is our home too, Yuen. We can't just leave."

"Xia…"

"You should've stuffed that sentimentality sooner, youkai scum."

They both turned at the rough voice, seeing no one. And then, amazingly, one of the corpses moved. Yuen jumped back in fright, feeling Xia pull her behind him as a handful of corpses rose from the ground – only to fall back and reveal bulky shadows. They were hiding beneath the bodies, Yuen realized as the shadows charged towards them.

"Run!" She was roughly shoved away – her foot caught on something on the ground – and Yuen felt herself falling. The impact with the ground knocked the breath from her lungs. She slowly sat up, gasping. Xia and the others were chaotic shadows in front of her, dashing about to and fro she couldn't make out the individuals it was composed of.

She wanted to call out, to find out which one was Xia. She wanted to help him. But her throat closed up as soon as she gathered enough breath to cry out.

Light flared to one side, becoming a white beam that blasted one of the entangled shadows away.

"Daijoubu desuka," the familiar, gentle voice spoke behind her. "Yuen-san?"

"You…!"

"I thought I saw you sneak away from the inn." Light again flickered in his palm, illuminating his kind face. "Don't you know it's dangerous to be out at night?"

"How-"

"You, whoever you are!" They glanced towards the shadows grappling with each other. The brightness in the other's palm was enough to illumine Xia and the men he fought. He was as she remembered him, his normally unruly hair tied at his nape, almost worn clothes that covered his well-muscled body. His blue eyes were staring at the men in front of him – humans, by the curve of their ears – but his voice was directed towards Yuen and the green-eyed man. "Take her back to the town quick!"

"Demo, Xia-!"

"Go!"

She felt herself hefted onto a pair of strong arms, and then the wind flew past her as they ran. "Xia!"

"Daijoubu, Yuen-san," the green-eyed man murmured. "Xia can handle them better without you to distract him."

"Nan- Are you saying that-"

"Iie. Nothing like that, Yuen-san." He chuckled lightly. Yuen was taken aback that he still had the breath to laugh. "Demo, Xia wouldn't have to concentrate on controlling himself if you're not there. He can fight better that way."

It hit her then, what he was talking about. And instead of feeling relieved, it only increased her fear. For Xia.

"You…You sound like you know how it feels like, oniisan." she whispered.

"Hai," his tone was serious. "I do. And it's Hakkai, by the way. Not oniisan."

Yuen could only nod silently, feeling strangely contented that she recognized what Hakkai truly was. She could feel herself smiling at the thought that she had only found out his name that night.

But the smile left her when she felt the prickling of youryoku at the back of her neck.

*****

A/N: I'm trying to get back my inspiration for this fic. Really. 


	7. Crimson Tears

Me no own Saiyuki! Promise! 

***** 

They got back to the town faster than when Yuen had first set out to find Xia. But she had come no closer to resolving the impending attack on the town. She marvelled at the apparent youkai strength Hakkai exhibited as he carried her for almost the entire way back. Assuming that Xia was just as strong, Yuen could almost feel confident that he can take care of himself. It didn't ease the nagging feeling in her chest. 

Gojyo was waiting at the town entrance when Hakkai set her down, his tall figure clearly outlined by the lanterns set on both sides of the arch. "Oi. Didn't know picking up boys was a hobby of yours, 'kai." 

"Iya desu ne," the green-eyed man - youkai - laughed. "It's Yuen-san, from the inn." 

"Yuen?" The tall man leaned in for a closer look, surprise in his features as he recognized her face. "For Kami-sama's sake, what are you doing running around dressed as a boy?" 

"I did it in case someone saw me, Gojyo-san," she stifled the giggle that threatened to come out at the astonishment on his face. "My mother wouldn't want to know her daughter had been running around in the dark last night." And possibly conclude that she had gone out to see Xia. Wen wasn't one to let her suspicions slip easily. 

"Anou, Yuen-san," Hakkai asked gently. "When I saw you climb out of your window tonight, I thought it might have something to do with...someone's earlier visit?" 

Yuen could almost feel her face flush at his statement. She knew their rooms had their windows on the same wall. Had he been watching hers the whole time? Or was he staring outside as a coincidence? 

"Anou, hai," she nodded slowly, her mind quickly trying to figure out how much can she tell them and how much should she let them figure out for themselves. "Eu-meh had just told me that Xia was missing me, that's all." 

"And the attack?" 

She shook her head vigorously. "I wasn't expecting something like that to happen. This is a peaceful town, Hakkai-san." 

"As peaceful as youkais living just a few miles away from a town biased against youkais." 

Yuen blinked at him, her mind frozen for a moment at his rebuttal. ...has been attacking us ever since we left, Xia had told her. It was true the townspeople had been fearful of the youkais ever since the day they left; the same day when they had all gone insane and killed so many. It wasn't surprising for the humans to hold a grudge against all the youkais. It was logical to think that the townspeople would be sending out men to kill all the youkai they can find, once they realized that there were several living so close to the town; or for the youkai to kill humans in order to defend their territory. It was just enough reason for Xia and the others to decide that an all-out attack on the town would be proof of their determination to stay...or be some sort of final act of heroism. 

She lowered her gaze to the ground, unable to meet his green eyes for a moment. "G-Gomen. I-I never knew about these attacks...until tonight..." 

He stepped closer to her. "Sumimasen, Yuen-san. I didn't mean to-" 

"I have to go." Her voice couldn't get any louder than a whisper. "My mother would be suspicious if she found out I'm gone." 

The silence that followed was only broken by his sigh. "Hai. We'll walk back with you." 

She wordlessly nodded and led the way through the still dark streets. She had only a few hours of sleep before Wen would wake her up to start work. 

At first, Yuen thought she would have trouble falling asleep. But as soon as she changed back into her normal clothes and lay down, she had forgotten what her problems were. 

It felt like she had just slept by the time Wen came by to shake her awake. "Yuen! Get up! It's already mid-morning!" 

"H-Hai, okaasan..." she stifled a yawn and tried to get to her feet. 

"Yuen." 

She looked up blearily at the deadly calm tone in her mother's voice. "Hai?" 

"Where did you go last night." 

Yuen blinked, tried to bring her mind into focus when she remembered – she had not removed white ribbon from her hair. One end was now draped across her shoulder, with the small bits of tree bark embedded in the cloth bearing testimony as to where she had gone. 

"You've been to see him again, haven't you." 

"I-Iya, I-I've just gone out to-" 

"Don't lie to me! You've been going out at night to visit him, haven't you? Him and his youkai relatives!" 

"Dewa arimasen!" she rose at the accusation in her mother's voice. "I haven't been going out to see him!" 

"And you haven't been dressing up as a boy." Wen was now scowling at her, her sharp eyes almost blazing with anger. "I told you to get rid of those clothes years ago."

"I-I was going to-"

"Give them to me! This time, _I'll_ make sure it gets dumped somewhere no one will suspect my daughter of cross-dressing!"

Yuen complied reluctantly, moving to her dresser to gather the boyish clothes she kept, and handed them to her waiting mother.

Wen's mouth was pursed in disapproval as she took the bundle. "I take it you know of the impending youkai attack."

"Eh?" Yuen jerked back in surprise.

"You should know of it by now. The town officials were told of what the youkai," she had a derisive tone as she spoke the word, "were planning and are now arranging for a counter-attack."

"Na-nani...?"

"They've called for all the able-bodied to assemble in the town square later this afternoon. The men are beginning to boast of the kills they'll be making."

"D-demo-!"

Wen cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Forget it, Yuen. There's nothing you can do to change their minds. The town officials have decided long ago that we can't live with youkais. They were only waiting for something like this to happen."

But Yuen wasn't listening anymore. She had sank back into her bed, her knees suddenly weak as her mother's words and those of Xia's swirled in her head. _...has been attacking us... ...nothing you can do... ...waiting for something like this to happen... _

"Yuen." Her mother was already at the door. "Don't forget your duties to Sanzo Houshi-sama. Even if they refused the officials' wishes, it wouldn't do good to refuse them our service as well."

And then, Yuen was left alone in her room. She couldn't stand up, couldn't think. Xia's and her mother's voices were circling in her mind. There was going to be a battle between humans and youkai today and she couldn't do anything to stop it. They've been fighting each other secretly for all those years. It was only then that she realized the depth of the hatred each had for the other.

_And Xia was going to die!_

Her throat closed up at the thought of Xia dying. Tears came to her eyes and she no longer could blink them away. She felt them run freely down her cheeks only to splash onto her night clothes. She couldn't do anything but look down on her lap at the hopelessness of her situation. Her vision blurred from the tears welling up, turning everything red.

Yuen blinked. Wetness dropped from her chin to add to the crimson circlets on her lap. Blood-tears. She was weeping blood.

There were stories told of women who wept blood. In the stories, it was said that a woman's blood pouring from her eyes is a sign that she, or her beloved, was going to die soon.

And yet, Yuen didn't care. Maybe it meant that she was ready to die now, same as Xia when the battle happens. There was no way the youkais would win, not against so many humans. And then even when they're insane there wasn't any guarantee that they wouldn't attack their own kind. _Xia..._

Her hand fell on the parchment beside her pillow. In her mind, Yuen could still see the colourful butterflies she and Xia had drawn when they were still getting to know each other. Back then, the two of them had felt like they were flying freely together despite her mother's objections. The parchment was the only thing she and Xia had created together.

Yuen stood and wiped her face dry. She dressed quickly and quietly, calmly stepping out of her room as soon as she was done. There was still something she had to do.

*****

A/N: Yes! This chapter's done! This time, I can actually promise (and hold on to that promise) that the next chapter will come out soon. In fact, it's already with my best friend and ever-devoted formatter/reviewer, **Onna**. The final two chapters are actually the reasons why I wrote this fic. I've written them way before I started chapter 1. *laughs*

Onna: *waves* I'll be posting the end within 2 days, and the epilogue two days after that. Hope you guys enjoyed this fic!


	8. My Life I Lay Down

D-I-S...bah, I know y'all can spell it fine. 

***** 

Yuen knocked first before she opened the door. Sanzo was sitting on the bed, a lighted cigarette dangling from his mouth, violet eyes watching her. Sunlight from the window at his back glinted off his golden hair and – though his robe was bunched around his waist, showing the black undershirt and arm-warmers he wore underneath – gave him an almost ethereal appearance, almost like a god come down to the world. 

Yuen dropped her gaze and approached him silently, sinking to her knees in front of him. 

"What do you want?" his voice was deep, emotionless. Yuen felt the tears spring to her eyes again. 

"Onegai, Sanzo houshi-sama," she managed to keep her voice still. "My mother listens to you. Perhaps you could..." 

Cloth shifted against cloth. His deep voice spoke again. "Your mother wouldn't listen. You know that." 

She kept her gaze lowered, knowing that that was going to be his answer. "Hai...I know. Demo," she reached into the bosom of her dress, her hand shaking, and pulled out the parchment, feeling her heart sinking into her belly. "I-I want you to keep this. Onegai." 

Cloth shifting again. The parchment left her fingers. "Nanda?" 

"For what you said. About true freedom." Her eyes were brimming with tears. She blinked – and two crimson drops fell onto her apron. "My mother may not understand. But I do." Yuen looked up then, pleading to the emotionless violet eyes as blood-tears trickled down her cheeks. "Onegai. I don't want this to be thrown even when..." She trailed off, dropping her gaze to the floor again. She couldn't bring herself to say it. 

"Even when you're dead." He finished for her, making her flinch at his emotionless voice. "I will keep this." 

She glanced up. But his face remained the same. Yuen nodded then and rose shakily to her feet. "A-arigatou, Sanzo houshi-sama." 

"Oi." 

She met his violet gaze. 

"Don't involve others in your personal affairs." 

Yuen nodded again and left his room, heading back towards hers as she used a handkerchief to wipe her blood-tears away. 

Shouts and clanking metal came from her window. Yuen crossed the room to the window with a sort of detached curiosity and glanced down. 

Townspeople were gathering together with rakes, shovels, and other tools in their hands. In one large mass, they began to march outside the town's entrance, carrying their tools as though they were weapons... 

Yuen felt the tears come again. The whole town had finally started their public crusade against the youkai. Against Xia. 

She was near to collapsing against the window at that thought; knowing that the townspeople, people she and Xia had grown up with, were now marching to kill their own. _Xia_... 

Yuen had promised herself she would stop them. When she went to talk with Sanzo, she was all set into going to stop them...or at least stop them from killing Xia. But now- 

A flutter of movement caught her attention. There was a butterfly floating past her window, multi-coloured wings flashing in the sunlight. But there was no flowering plant growing nearby, nor a single flower. How-? 

Sanzo's deep voice flowed in her mind. _True freedom...may be having somewhere to return to._

She was running out the door and down the stairs in the next minute, before anyone could stop her; running past the inn, past the trailing crowd of townspeople wielding weapons, past the officials arming them. Nothing existed for her in that moment. Nothing but her purpose. 

She was outside the town's entrance when she stopped, startled out of her mad dash by the scene that greeted her. 

Humans...and youkai...fighting... 

She hadn't expected the chaotic scene before her, had never prepared to hear the shouting and clashing of weapons that barrelled into her ears. Dirt and blood flew everywhere amidst the glinting of claws and metal. A heady mix of blood, sweat, and earth filled her nose. 

Then a figure rose above the battle, unruly hair hovering like a black cloud behind his head. 

Yuen knew that stance in an instant, that ungovernable black hair. 

She ran to him without thinking. A shout, and someone else was running beside her. Luen – with a spear in his hands. 

Yuen increased her pace. 

Xia never moved from his spot, waiting. 

She rushed onto him, clutching fistfuls of his worn tunic, not minding if he raised his clawed hand to strike at her, not minding if her back prickled from the spear that was coming. 

She shut her eyes against the tears when searing pain flared all over her body, quickly followed by a numbing sensation that spread throughout. A dull crack and wind blew past her, stopping short a second later. She realized she had fallen. 

Yuen opened her eyes. Shocked blue eyes stared down at her, at the red stain on his stomach. Her blood. 

Gunshots echoed from a distance. More blood spurted from Xia's body to join her own. He opened his fanged mouth but only blood came out, trickling down the corners. 

But Yuen was beyond caring. She stretched out her arm weakly as he collapsed beside her, their fingers touching. Dark blue eyes stared back at her, flaring with intelligence once more. But it faded soon enough to leave glassy blue eyes. 

And then, she was drifting away. 

***** 

A/N: As I've been hinting at, I based this fic _very_ loosely on the Chinese Romeo and Juliet, "The Butterfly Lovers." I just added the folks from Saiyuki into the mix. Epilogue up next! So If you would excuse me, I will go and calm my best friend. 

Onna: Who said this fic was a Mary Sue?! Yuen is nothing like Bluejay, dammit!!! She's not even named after her or is even paired off with any of the canon characters!!! 

Bluj: *pats Onna* 


	9. Epilogue

You all know the one-liner that usually goes here.

*****

Sanzo squashed his cig against the ashtray. He refolded the piece of parchment and tucked it into his sleeve as he straightened. It was time to go.

He paused on his way when the door burst open, a furious Wen Lan stalking towards him.

"You!" She screamed and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You taught her to be like this! You taught her to follow that bastard youkai! You killed her!"

Sanzo narrowed his eyes. "I didn't teach her anything."

"Liar!" she moved to slap him, hesitation in her eyes as if she remembered he was a monk. Her hand clenched into a fist but it lowered to her side. "You taught her to do as she desired. To do what she wanted! And it led to her death." Wen glared at him again. "Now I have no daughter left to pass on this inn! You killed my daughter!"

Hakkai took that moment to appear at his door. "Sanzo?"

"Aa."

Wen didn't move to block his way but followed him with her accusing glare as Sanzo stepped around her. Hakkai himself kept his face devoid of any emotion.

"I didn't teach her anything." Sanzo called to her without looking back. "She taught herself. It's as good as saying _ you_ killed _her_."

He heard Hakkai close the door as he continued towards the stairs. Goku and Gojyo were seated at one of the inn's tables, arguing over the last dumpling.

"Tch." Sanzo continued towards the exit. "Oi. Iku zo."

"Nani?" Goku's voice reached him. "Oi, Sanzo! Matte! Na- Kono ero kappa! That dumpling was mine!"

"Too slow, bakasaru."

"Teme...!"

Sanzo had closed the inn's doors behind him, effectively cutting off the two. He climbed onto the jeep's passenger side and pulled out the piece of parchment again. He was still staring at the butterflies on the parchment when the inn's doors opened again and the others finally came out.

"Na Sanzo," Goku jumped into the backseat behind him, jostling the jeep. "Why'd we leave all of a sudden? You said we could stay for another day! I- Is something wrong?"

Sanzo closed his eyes as he exhaled through his nose – and tore up the parchment in his hands. "Iya. Betsu ni."

"Sanzo?" The jeep rocked as Goku jumped into the backseat.

A light wind suddenly blew past. Sanzo opened his hands to let the torn parchment free. Sunlight caught them as they fluttered in the air, scattering into the distant horizon.

With the light flashing against their sides, they almost resembled butterflies.

-END-

*****

A/N: I just couldn't get the movie's final scene off my mind. It was so touching…! But I figured it was too fantastical to happen in the world of Saiyuki. Anyhow, much thanks to **Rook**, my no. 1 fan, whose reviews always flatter me so. If you're still reading this, I'm sorry you didn't like my planned ending. I actually forgot to tell Onna to post the epilogue together with the last chapter so there's a slightly 'happier' ending. To ** regency in ruin**, my light in a depressing storm of self-doubt:); to ** lang** and ** gemini**, I'm hoping the outcome is okay for you; to ** ruishi**, I'm sorry if you didn't like Xia; to ** vez**, ** XiaoLi**, and ** jashuang**, I'm actually more used to original pov's and I'm very happy you didn't see Yuen as a Mary Sue. And finally, thanks also to ** Secret Admirer**, whoever you are. Your review got me choking and worrying over my planned outcome. To the rest who are still reading until this part, thanks for sticking it out with me. I love you lots:)


End file.
